Like, totally Bored, aru
by can'tthisjustbeleftblank
Summary: China and Poland are bored, so they decide to spend the weekend together. Sort of like a slumber party. Please forgive the very bad summary T for insurance
1. Chapter 1

So, This is my first time writing anything **_EVER_**. So please forgive me if this chapter is , uhh, boring [& short] ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉ/ω＼｡\)ﾟ･｡

So sorry for any OOcness and I hope you like what I got so far

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe this.." China said frustrated as he paced back and forth in his living room. The reason he was so frustrated was because of one simple thing, he was bored.

"Why aru? I'm one of, maybe even **the, **oldest nations around!, Surely I can think of something interesting to do?"China sat on his couch and started to think. He yelled "That's it!" excitedly while standing abruptly from his seat. "I can just call and spend time with someone, but who?"

_America?… No, he'd probably just try to offer me those burgers he loves so much while stuffing his face, babbling on about how he's "The Hero"._

_Russia?… No, being alone with him gets me a bit nervous. He'll also just ask me to become one and I don't want to be around Belarus if/when he asks, for obvious reasons. _

The thought making him shiver.

_England.. May-no. Not to be rude, okay maybe I do, but England will try to make me eat those black lava rocks he calls scones._

_France?.. Haha yeah right aru, I actually don't want to be alone with France for, again, obvious reasons._

China gave a loud sigh in defeat as he fell back into the couch. _If only Hong Kong, Taiwan, S. Korea, and Japan weren't out "gathering information" for their stories and, what did Japan call them?, doujins? _Then when he was about to admit give up and just go gardening, he received a text on his phone. "Huh, how odd. I wonder what he wants.. Oh well aru, I suppose it'll be fine, wouldn't mind the company, With that he sent a response to the text saying he'll wait for his soon to be visitor's arrival.

( ^^)/\(^^ )_ ＾＾）人（＾＾ ）_

（ ＾＾）人（＾＾ ）

"Oh my god! How boring! Why did Lithuania have to go off and leave like that?" _I mean sure he can go ahead and be with Latvia and Estonia but, like, why leave me alone knowing there's nothing to do? For a whole weekend for that matter! _Poland threw himself onto his bed and sighed looking out the window. _How pretty the flowers are blooming, which means.._

"Spring!" he shouted "time to, like, sort out my cute outfits!" Poland then stood up off his bed and walked to his closet. Which was actually a small room in his house that was connected to this room, since his vast amount of clothes wouldn't be able to fit in a regular closet. Poland had everything coordinated by type, schoolgirl, nurse, puffy, and so on. _Hmm, everything seems fine… Hold your ponies!_

Poland then noticed that next to his yukata section sat a section called qipao. "Like, this can't be.. How could I not have noticed before!" he said as he saw that the qipao section was totally, and completely, empty. "What am I gonna do? I like, totally love those dresses and I don't have a single one?" He said loudly in disbelief.

_Come on Feliks, think, what are you gonna do? You certainly have time, a lot sadly, so the best thing to do is.. _"Go to China! I'm sure he won't mind!" Poland yelled out in excitement "Ah, I just hope I actually have his number still."

**-China! It's, like, Poland (duh huh ^^") I was wondering if I could go over to your place, that like cool with you**_**?**_

He waited five minutes for his reply to arrive.

**-Okay, I'll wait for your arrival.**

"Hmm would it have killed him to put in like a smiley or something? Oh well, time to pack!"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is fine!

(sorry for any OOCness, again)


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't say this last chapter because I forgot. So, here it goes

I do **NOT **own Hetalia or it's characters...duh.

* * *

It's been about a half an hour since Poland arrived to China, and now he finds himself at the Nation's doorstep holding two medium sized suitcases. He was about to knock on the Chinese man's door when a sudden realization hit him like a star; he's never spent time alone with China. _Oh god! How nerve wrecking! What if we have nothing to talk about? Or for some reason he gets mad at me? Like, super mad? I've heard from Lithuania, who heard from Latvia, who heard from Estonia, who heard from Russia, who heard from England that he cracked a wall in England's house with his bare hands, feet, and his head. His __**frickin **__head!_

Since he was going through his rant in his mind he didn't notice that China had opened his door, sensing that someone was on the other side of it. "Ah, Poland aru? Are you okay?" Poland quickly looked up and saw China staring him with a worried look on his face. But what Poland noticed the most was that China was in his usual clothing, a red silk Chinese shirt with sleeves that were too long and black cotton Capri pants with black slipper shoes, hair in its usual ponytail. He forgot his little mini-panic attack and started to feel just a tad silly for not wearing more casual clothing. China, though, was thinking the opposite. _He's wearing the clothing he wears for meetings! _He noticed, seeing that Poland had wore a creamy orange sweater and white collar shirt with a green tie, cargo pants, and long brown boots._ Am I being too informal? Aiyah, he probably thinks I couldn't care less about his visit! Wait, why is he visiting me again? Wait! How rude of me! I haven't even let him inside or offered anything!. _

"Poland, please come i-inside. Would you like anything to drink aru? Tea? Water? Juice?" "Yes, please, thanks China! Like, juice would be fine" China then took a hold of one of Poland's suitcases, noticing it felt very light, maybe even empty, and led him to his living room. The room smelled like tea and peonies, making Poland feel relaxed immediately. _Wow, China's house is totally comforting! _Thought Poland, completely forgetting why he was even nervous in the first place making him feel quite happy he decided to come to China for his dress. He looked around to quickly observe the room. A low deep red couch with a low oak table that complimented the height of the couch, flat screen TV in the corner, and a small book shelf that had pictures of China and his many family members on top of it. _I've heard he had raised some of the other Asian nations. I sorta just thought that he , like, only raised Japan, Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong. He's probably, like, all motherly because of that haha. _

"Here is your juice-Oh! Poland what are you still doing standing, aru?" "I was just looking around the room a bit, it's, like, totally nice and comforting China!" The compliment on his home made a light shade of pink make its way across China's face, something that Poland took notice of. "Th-thank you Poland, aru." _Haha how cute! _"No problem China!" They both started to settle down on the couch, both with a drink in their hands, China with tea and Poland with his juice. Both stayed quite. _Oh boy… _both thought. Before an awkward silence took hold of the situation China spoke out, making Poland feel relief. "So, Poland, To what do I this visit to?" "Oh, yes well China.." Poland's shyness had started to creep on the nation. "W-well China, I know that this sounds, like, a totally silly reason, but I was wondering if you could, um, show me where I could that sells qipaos…?" Poland started to stare down at his drink and took a gulp to distract himself from the awkwardness of the moment. "Umm, is that the o-only reason aru?" China said, a little quietly, disappointment hinting in his voice. This made Poland choke a little on his juice. _Oh no..!_

* * *

**Too short? Sorry OTL... Honestly don't know how long this will be, the Fic I mean..**

**So, I looked back and noticed that I had emoticons where I shifted the point of view like no other.**

**Sorry, I honestly thought i only had one (#/u\#)**

**Third chapter coming up soon~~**

**(•^(I)^•)v**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Do NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters..( I mean c'mon=_=)**_

* * *

_Oh not hat was so insensitive! _Thought Poland.

"N-no! I was also wondering if I could, like, spend some time with you! Sorry China, I didn't mean to sound so totally rude." Said Poland loudly, startling China with the sudden increase in volume.

Finally calming down he continued to explain to China.

"You see China, your house is, like, totally calming. So is it okay if I could, you know, stay the weekend over and hang out?"

Having his feelings lifted over the compliment, China started to giggle. "Haha, ah yes, of course you can stay over and, umm, 'hang out'. But what exactly is hanging out, aru?"

"What?" Questioned Poland in shock. "You know, _hangout? _Eat a bunch of snacks, go shopping, watch movies, talk, well mostly gossip, and my personal favorite, dressing up!"

China started to register all the information he was given. _Well I did want something interesting to do and Poland does seem like a nice and fun person to be around with._

"Sounds like fun, aru! What should we do first Poland?"

Poland thought for a minute and said "Hmm, how about we start by calling ourselves by our human names?"

This made China blush a bit. "Yes, that sounds good, Feliks, aru."

"Haha that's great, Yao." _So far so, like, good. _Thought Feliks. "Well, first we can go shopping. It's still daylight."

"Hmm, are you sure you wouldn't like to rest for a little bit? You did just get here, aru?"

"Like, how considerate of you Yao! But, when it comes to shopping I always have energy/" He said with confidence and a certain glint in his eyes.

This made Yao giggle, though he hid it behind his long sleeve. "Okay, but let's at least get you settled in the guest room, aru."

Feliks said okay and they both stood, following Yao up the stairs, both carrying one of Feliks' suitcases. Once up the stairs there was one long hall with two rooms on each side and one in the center, straight ahead.

"So, the first room on the left is Hong Kong's room, though I advise not to go in there since he has some traps and it'd take long to explain where they are aru, the one next to his is my room. In the center is the bathroom, so please go when you'd like no need to be shy, aru! On the right, right across from mine, is the guest room and next to it is just, um, a room, aru."

"Okay, so, like, should we get my stuff settled then?" asked Feliks with a hint of excitement in being able to leave his stuff and get ready so they could get to shopping.

Yao though was starting to feel a bit nervous about the guest room's condition.

"W-well you see Feliks.." started he started out a bit shakily, "..you know how I helped raise some nations?" "Uh, yeah?" Feliks had no idea where this was going.

"Taiwan was one of them, aru. So I wanted her to feel a bit special and I had painted and decorated it ," Yao then opened the door, "like this, aru. I've never bothered to change it."

Yao revealed to Feliks a pink room with a bed in the corner with a light pink comforter and pillow cases, a lot of panda and tiger plushies on top. The room also had a small white dresser with pink knobs next to the bed, and a full-length mirror on the wall.

"Is this room okay, aru? If you want you can stay in my room and I'll stay here?" Yao mistook Feliks' silence as a sign that he was appalled by Yao thinking he should stay at a room that used to be a little girl's.

Feliks finally broke the sentence. "No! This room is, like, so perfect! I love the color it's so totally my favorite color ever! The plushies are okay I guess, though ponies are my more my thing." He said, happiness and excitement clearly showing in his voice. This made Yao really glad.

"I-I'm so glad you like it, aru!" Yao said with a smile on his face. "Well Feliks I'll leave you to put your stuff away and get situated. I'll wait for you in the living room, aru!"

"Okay, thanks Yao!" Both with smiles on their faces as Yao left the room. Feliks started to unpack his suitcase and put them away in the drawers and decided to get dress before heading out. He changed into a long sleeved, pink and light blue plaid dress that was about five inches above his knees. Along with the dress he wore long black knee-high socks and pink converse shoes. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. _Ah, I'm so ready! Hope I don't, like, shock Yao with my change in clothes hehe._

**( ^^)/\(^^ )**

Yao was waiting for Feliks to come down to the living room. He heard Feliks walk down the stairs and decided to get up so he could meet him.

"Are you ready too..go..aru?" Yao started traling off when he noticed the way Feliks was dressed.

"Yao! I'm like, ready! How do I look? You like?"

Yao just stared. "K-kawaii, aru! You look very nice Feliks!"

Feliks could feel a blush start to from on his cheeks. "Thank you Yao. Glad you think so too haha. So, should we get going? Where are you taking us?"

"There's a mall deep in the city." Yao started. "There is a shop in there where they sell good-quality qi pao's as well as other clothing." _And a Hello Kitty store right next to it._

"A mall? Perfect let's go!" His excitement grasping out and infecting Yao. He grabbed onto Yao's arm and started to leave the house.

_This is going to be fun! _

They both thought in unison.

* * *

I got the outfit from something a friend of mine wore and thought it was really cute.

Let me explain why this took long to upload. I hand-write everything before I type it. My niece got a hold of this AND chapter four and decided to turn into an editor and wrote all other it with **black** marker. It was impossible to salvage. So I had to re-write everything. And now I have to re-write chapter four aswell(=-=*)

**_Forgive any OOC-ness!_**

**Please review! (^(I)^)v**


	4. Chapter 4

**About damn time huh? I have no excuse OTL I blame my own laziness and Tumblr's awesomeness!**

_(This chapter is brought to you by The Creep by thelonelyisland. yeah I listened to it as I wrote lol. but I actually blame my friend for showing it to me)_

**Do NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters..( I mean c'mon=_=) Forgive OCC-ness!**

* * *

After a thirty minute ride to the city, Yao and Feliks found themselves of the mall. There mothers and their children, but it mostly consisted of teenagers.

"Wow, there's, like, so many stores!" Feliks exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes there are, aru. The prices in all the stores are incredibly reasonable as well!"

"Well Yao, where should we go first?"

"Hmm, the qipao store? They also have other type of clothing in there as well, aru. It is on the second floor, so we'll have to take the elevator."

"'Kay! Let's get moving."

As they were walking they didn't notice four pairs of eyes staring at them since they had walked into the building.

The wandering eyes belonged to a group of teenagers, a gang to be more precise.

**( - -)/\(- - )**

"Hey Jay!" The youngest of the group of delinquents, Niu, but was ignored by the leader.

"Hey listen!" he said, raising his voice. Which made the the eldest twitch his eye in annoyance.

"Ugh, what do you want? Can't you tell that I'm damn busy right now?"

"Busy? Ha! Since when is ogling at hotties considered busy?" Lei said teasingly.

Tao responded by giving Lei an odd look, "It's called 'observation'. It's serious business when choosing who you want to hook up with, so of course it'd take time, which in turn makes you busy, dummy."

"That's what I want to talk to you about!" piped up Niu. "You saw right? That blonde foreigner and her friend in the red shirt? Damn, wouldn't mind having them back at my place!"

"Niu stop your babbling! You're giving me a damn headache!" Responded Jay. "True though, They are pretty damn attractive." He turned his head toward Lei and Tao. "Well guys, I guess we finally have something to do. Wouldn't hurt to try to get them back at our place."

Lei gave Jay a look that said, _seriously_? Tao gave their leader a look that read, _ugh thank you, finally! _They went to follow the nations, each with less than innocent scenarios playing in their minds.

**( - -)/\(- - )**

"What? Everything here is totally cute!" A joyful Feliks said.

"Yes, sometimes I come here with Taiwan to help her choose things. Though I kind of regret it looking back, aru."

"Like, why's that?" _How can someone regret taking someone to a cute store like this? _though Feliks.

"W-well, and promise you won't tell anyone, aru!" Feliks was a bit confused but nodded his head in agreement anyways. "I, like, totally promise Yao." Gossip or not, he was good at keeping promises. Well it depended actually.

"The others, Japan, Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong, like to dress me up, specifically in girl's clothing. Kiku especially loves making me cosplay as girl's characters; Hatsune Miku, Shakugan no Shana, Sailor Moon, school girl, and so on. That room next to the one you're staying at is full of them. He brings them from his house and guilts me into them just so he can take pictures aru. He ends up leaving them as a "thank you" gift, aru!"

"Is it really that bad? Cross-dressing I mean?" The sound of Feliks' voice sounded a bit dejected. Yao noticed right away the change in his new friend's voice.

"N-no, aru! It's just that" he took a deep sigh, "I'm pretty much the oldest nation around. It's fine if you do it, you are pretty young as a nation compared to someone like myself, aru."

This took Feliks by surprise. "Like, you totes need to change that attitude of yours, Yao!"

"What?"

"Yeah! You might be 'old' but it's not like you're 'old-looking'! You're totally adorable and have a pretty nice bod from what I can tell." He would have kept going if he hadn't noticed the darkest blush he's seen on his Asian friend so far.

"Aiyah have you no shame Feliks, aru?… Do you really think so?" Yao hadn't had anyone compliments like that in so long. His family didn't count since they only compliment him while he was dressed as they liked. He didn't count Russia's attempts since he didn't know if he could trust his words.

_Aw, his tsundere is showing! _Though Feliks before responding with a smile on his face. "Of course Yao! I don't gain anything from lying to you so there." This made Yao relax into a smile as well. "Well, like, enough of this bummer talk, let's get to shopping!"

"You got it aru!"

The shop was filled with dresses and skirts of different lengths and colors. Hoodies that could only be described as cute, since they had animal ears on the hoods with some accented with lace. On one side there were also the finest qipaos that one has seen, as Yao had said. Neither of the nations had noticed the four teens that had made it past them to get to the back of the store, hiding, hoping that no one will notice them spying on the two "hotties" as they had put it.

**( - -)/\(- - )**

"Man, they're way more hot up close!" Niu, who was virtually drooling, said.

"I know right?" Tao said in the same state as his companion was. "I'd give anything just to bend them both ov-"

"Would you two shut up! Damn!" Jay had about had it with the two youngest of his group.

"Jay's right. I'm not to get a reputation as a creeper just 'cause you guys can't contain your excitement." Though in all honesty, he was just as struck by Yao and Feliks as the others, the same could be said for Jay.

"But Lei, doing this already make you a creep dude." Niu commented as Tao snickered.

"I got an idea though!"

_Oh no, any idea that comes from Niu is bound to be stupid. _Thought Jay, giving Niu an annoyed look, turning to Lei. Lei gave a shrug pretty much saying _might as well_.

"Okay, Niu, go ahead."

"I say we wait for them to try something on and when they go into the changing stalls one, or all, of us go into the stall next to the one their using and take pics for, you know, future reference!"

Silence struck the group for a minute. Jay finally broke it.

"That's got to be the most-"

"Brilliant thing you've thought of to date!" Tao interrupted. "Right guys?"

"No! It's plain dumb. There's no way I'm risking my reputation for this, there's also the chance that we'll get caught you damn idiots!" Jay said angrily. "I'm not about to get kicked out just cause of your hormonal led idea."

The youngest looked gloomy, turning there heads to the other for help, giving the too-soft hearted for his own good, Lei, puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, Jay, it could be fun. It _has _been too long since we've done anything reckless. Who knows, maybe a miracle will happen and those two will be cool with it, maybe even flattered?"

"Tch, yeah right." Jay said, though in all honesty Lei's words always did have a way to convince him to take a road he didn't want to take.

All the other three heard was a groan from Jay as he said in a defeated tone, "Alright."

"Yay! I knew you'd come around", said Niu happily.

Tao turned to Lei and very quietly said, "Thanks dude". Off they went to the very back to and waited for Yao and Feliks to make a move.

* * *

_**And so they play the waiting game -insert evil laugh-**_

_**Ahem, well please Review!**_**(^(I)^)v **

**I see you adding this to you Alerts () Hell I'd take a one-word review**

**(I'm pretty much begging OTL)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters..(Duh) Forgive OCC-ness!**

* * *

"Hmm, so Yao, what do you think of this?" Feliks asked holding up a blue and white off-shoulder striped shirt with, very, long sleeves and a pair of black, very short, short overalls.

"I-it's cute, but don't you think that the overalls are a bit too short?"

"Like, c'mon Yao! This will totally look good on you! Add some knee high converse and you'll totally be turning heads!" Feliks was excited to be able to choose Yao's outfits for him.

"Um, I'm still not sure, aru. But it won't hurt to at least try it on before making up my decision." Not wanting to stomp out Feliks' excitement Yao, somewhat, reluctantly agreed.

"Okay! Just to make you feel comfortable about stripping down, I'll try the qipao on ."

"Yes, that'll be fine, aru. Thanks." Yao smiled sweetly, having Feliks return the gesture. They got the clothes and shoes and made their way towards the back where Yao went into one changing stall while Feliks went into the one across. Just when Feliks was about to change into his short,light pink, qipao, he noticed something amiss. _Like, what the..? Oh right! Forgot the slippers. Duh. _He got out of the stall to go get them. Meanwhile with Yao, he was hesitantly taking off his black pants, not realizing the noise in the stall next to his.

( - -)/\(- - )

"Shh Tao! We'll be heard by him if you don't keep yourself quiet damn it!" Jay scolded in a forced whisper. Tao replied in an equally as quiet tone, "No, we'll get caught if _you_ don't stop telling me to be quiet!" The two were standing on a small bench-like seat in the stall looking over at Yao who was, still, slowly taking off his pants.

"Man, at this rate, it almost looks like a striptease, don't 'cha think?" He said with his phone out taking pictures the nation.

"Y-yeah" Jay stammered out. Taking in the sight of Yao's long legs wishing Yao could just hurry up with his shirt so he could see the man's butt. Jay was just about to get a major nosebleed as he saw Yao reach for the buttons on his shirt and started to unclasp the buttons, but was interrupted when he saw Lei and Niu shoved harshly into the stall by someone.

( - -)/\(- - )

When Feliks had gone out to get the shoes and returned, he noticed some sounds coming from the stall next to his. Curiosity took over so he decided to put his ear up against the stall's door.

"The blonde is gonna be back soon and when clothes start coming off have the phone's camera ready, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Hope the other two can get good shots from the pony tailed one."

" I know right?"

To say Feliks was shocked and angry would have been a downright understatement. _What? What? Like, oh well no! No one gets pics of me naked-ish!.. Wait! Pony Tailed one? _It only took him a few seconds to figure out they were they talking about. _Oh my ponies! Yao! He's totally changing right now, I have to do something! _Finding strength within his anger, he managed to slammed the door open, busting the lock off its hinges. Feliks grabbed the two now frightened teens by their collars roughly.

"Like, what the hell do you little creeps think you are doing?"

"W-wait we-" Before Lei could even finish his sentence, he and Niu were shoved into the stall that Jay and Tao were in, the door "opening" and hitting the wall where Yao's stall was in, making a loud bang.

"What the hell?" asked Jay, noticing the frightened looks on Lei and Niu's faces. He turned to the direction their gazes were locked on and noticed the "hot blonde" looking furious.

( - -)/\(- - )

The slam made Yao give a (manly) yelp. He hurridly put his pants on, not bothering to re-button with the first couple of buttons of his shirt for urgency's sake, and walked out of the stall. He noticed Feliks staring, indignantly, at who ever was in the stall next to his. "What's going on Feliks, aru?" wondering what had made his friend so angry.

"Yao! It's these creeps! They were peeking over our stalls, I think they, like, totally took pictures of you!"

"P-perverts aru!" Yao said anger and embarrassment (though mostly anger) clearly showing in his tone and facial expression. "Wait, pictures? How could you and at such a young age, aru? Have you no morals, aru?" He suddenly remembered how his shirt was still somewhat unbuttoned showing a lot of his torso than he would've liked, noticing the stares he got from the four. Feeling very self-conscious, he quickly started to button up his shirt

"H-hey! We're not kids, we're already 17 and 18 years old!"

"To us you're still a bunch of kids, so it, like, totally doesn't matter! What you did is so frickin shameful!" Feliks though for a second. "Okay, you two there," he said pointing at Tao, "give me your phone."

"Eh?" said Tao, not wanting to give his phone up. "Hell no! That's his phone and shares it with me so therefore mine!" whined Niu.

"Give us that phone, aru! I shall not have pictures of me u-undressing roaming around in some brat's ownership!" He was reaching for the phone in Tao's hand when Niu snatched it and started to make a run for it. Luckily, not for Niu though, Feliks stretched his leg out causing the teen to fall face first, giving Feliks the chance to take the phone.

"You didn't have to make him fall blondie!" yelled Jay angrily, noticing the fall had caused Niu to get a bloody nose.

"Shut up, aru! He deserved it for failing to cooperate." Yao semi-shouted, amking the teens stay quiet in fear. Feliks lent near Yao's ear and whispered a couple of things. Yao seemed to agree.

"Yao, shall we, like, show them their options?" Feliks announced, scrolling through the phone erasing all the pictures of Yao.

"Yes." He turned to the group that were trying to tend to Niu's (well-deserved) bloody nose. "Listen, aru! You four have two options. Either you give me and Feliks here a formal apology and turn yourselves in to mall security."

"And if we don't want to?" asked Lei.

"That leads to your, like, second option _hun_."

"That's right. If you refuse then we will **make** you say you're sorry by brute force and turn you in to mall security."

"Either way, your totally going down you little degenerates."

"The decision is yours, aru." It didn't take long for the teens to get on their knees and apologize to Yao and Feliks. They would have preferred to go kicking and screaming, but the murderous glints in both their eyes, not to mention Feliks' display of strength earlier, made them know that they wouldn't have stood a chance, despite it being four against two.

"We're deeply and sincerely sorry. Please forgive us! We weren't thinking with our heads." They said in unison.

"Well, just a different head" mumbled Tao which caused him to get a slap upside the head by Jay and Lei. "Idiot!" Three mall security officers that the store clerk called walked up to them to take them to the malls detainment center and give them a form stating that they were to be banned from that mall for two years. Before walking out from the store, Niu turned around to face Yao and Feliks. "What do you want, aru?"

"So, can I have both your numbers?" "Like, get lost!" Shouted Feliks, glad that one of the gaurds came back for the "little twerp".

"Finally, aru." "I know right? Wanna keep shopping?"

"Hmm, sure, aru."

"Cool! After we can go get some snacks and some movies, maybe something funny or totally scary!" With that little ordeal over with, they continued to shop, both eager to get the food and movies so they can unwind.

* * *

_And the four were never heard from again..._

**Quite honestly I had this written up like a week or so ago. I wasn't able to type it up because I assumed that I had already updated it. (I must be getting old or something, is 19 old?) Anyways, It might take a bit longer than usual for me to get the new chapter out since I really want to write a Tales of the Abyss fic with Jade&Dist as main characters in a AU setting~~ But that thought is still in-process and I want to finish this before I start anything new (=~=)**_...what was I say again?_

**Right! Please Review~~ U(^(I)^)Uv**_  
_


End file.
